JTeens: The Games
by Alana Fox
Summary: The annual Magus High school games are beginning when a new person comes to town and is an old friend from Colleen, Ice and Chrissie. What will happen... Oh, and thanks to StellaMagic and DJ Scales for letting me use their characters. The story starts after JTeens: Meilin-A Mother's Love and Jteens: Coming of the Portal masters. R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Start of the games**

It was the annual school games at Magus high, like the ski trip it was a parent/student event. The whole school yard was decked in the school's colors and with the games.

"Oh yeah, dawgs! A whole day off from school!" Ice cheered happily, since this was one of Ice favorite events from the school year.

As the Jteens with Sophie walked through the school's gate.

Colleen and Chrissie giggled at Ice his happy mood, true they were also excited about the games. All but one of the teens was excited…

"Yes, A whole day off from school. To go play this required sports…" Hsi Wu grumbled.

"Come on, His Wu. It will be fun," Ice and Sophie said "to see Stacey complaining about all the obligated effort she has to do."

The teens and Sophie laughed at that, as Stacey stomped angrily through the gates instead of her cheerleading uniform, she was wearing gym clothes.

While Tori walked behind sighing at the drama of her daughter.

"Grr, you. You're the one that put mom up to this, Iggy" she said with venom as she stomped over to Ice and his friends.

"Ice, isn't the one who put me up to this," Tori said "your father and I decided you should do something else in sports besides cheerleading."

"What?!" Stacey shrieked.

"There no point refusing it because you're playing those games," Tori said as she dragged a protesting Stacey towards the sign up.

"How are you able to life with such a banshee?!" Hsi Wu exclaimed, lowering his hands from his ears.

"It ain't easy, dude" Ice said kinda happy see Stacey being so miserable.

"Well, your mother certainly has her hands full of her, Ice" Xiao Fung said as he walked over to the teens with Tso Lan and Dai Gui in human form.

"Yeah, tell me about," Ice said.

"So are you three going to play the games too," Cody said as he saw the three demon in human form in gym clothes.

"Of course, we want some quality time with our dear nephew," Dai Gui said chuckling as Drago's cheeks when a bit red.

"Uncle," Drago muttered embarrassed.

"I think it's sweet that you guys do that," Chrissie said "Is Drago's grandpa coming too?"

"Dad said he would come," Tso Lan said "but he had to do some things in town first."

"Okay, guess will see him soon," Colleen said as two shrieks filled the air.

Everyone looked around to see Stacey and Bianca being separated from each other by Tori, Po Kong and Shendu in human form.

"I think we better help our brother and sisters," Xiao Fung said as he walked off with his brothers.

"Well, guys I better go help Rose and Sara with the Sign Up," Sophie said.

"Okay, we've gotta put our stuff away," Ice said.

A few minutes later the teens were on their to the Sign Up, when a voice yelled…

"Hey, Skaterboy!"

_A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Jteens: The Games. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Jteens idea or Rose and Sara, they belong to StellaMagic and DJ Scales. All I own is this idea and the character the mysterious voice belongs too._

_For the next few weeks I'll be haitus, because of exams, so wish me luck it's going to be though._

_See ya, later, guys._

_-Alana-_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I'm finally back wit the second chapter of Jteens the games. Before you start reading the chapter I say this, I wanted to thanks every one who reviewed, faved, alerted and read this story so far. so with that said, enjoy the chapter._

_-Alana-_

**Chapter 2: A meeting between old and new friends**

Ice looked around as he heard someone call him "Skaterboy". He hadn't heard that for a long time, Ice saw Colleen and Chrissie looking around too.

"Yo, Col and Chrissie. Ya don't think it _her _do ya" Ice asked the girls.

Colleen was about answer but the same voice interrupted her and yelled "Well, there's one to find out, Skaterboy! And that's to look up!"

The teens looked up at the tribune and saw a person sitting on top of the stands. The person then began walking down towards the teens.

"Hey, Colleen do you know this is?" Cody asked as the person stopped in front of them.

The teenager is front of them was a girl wearing sporting clothes.

A dark grey T-shirt with on it the Chinese sign of fire surround by flames, a black jogging pants with two sportive dark red stripes down the sides and black sneakers with bright red laces.

"Hey, Skaterboy, Swan, Watergirl. Long time no see, eh?" The girl in front of them said with an Australian accent.

"Alexandra!" The three shouted in unison shocked.

"Took you long enough," Alexandra laughed while removing the dark grey New York cap to reveal her black hair with red spikes, green with browns eyes and two piercings one her nose, the other in her left eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh, Alex! It's been so long," Colleen exclaimed as she hugged her.

"Oi, nice to see ya too, but I still gotta to breath," Alexandra joked as he hugged Colleen back.

"Yo, yo, yo, Alexandra Ting's back," Ice said as he and Alexandra exchanged a secret and difficult handshake.

"You bet," she said as she took Ice and gave him a playful noogie with the two laughing.

"Colleen, do you mind to introduce us?" Cody asked.

"Right, sorry. Alex these are Drago, Cody, Seymour," Colleen said as she introduced the boys to her.

"Yo, dudes. How's he hanging," Alex said as she flashed the peace sign and a playful smirk.

"She asked 'how are you doing?' dudes," Ice laughed as he saw the confused look on the three boys.

"It's hard to understand her at first cuz she talks slang most of the time," he explained.

"I ain't the only one, Skaterboy," she said which made the two laugh.

"So Alexandra. Why do you call Ice 'Skaterboy', Colleen 'Watergirl' and Chrissie 'Swan'?" Hsi Wu asked while going into he's typical playboy mode as he walked to her up close.

"Childhood nickname, dude." She answered "And if ya walk closer to me than an arm length, ya gonna be the next bloody wallpaper," she added.

Hsi Wu appeared to have enough brain cells to seek cover behind Chrissie and Colleen.

"So Alex," Drago said "How do you know, Colleen, Ice and Chrissie?"

"Well," Alex said as rubbed her chin, thinking hard "It started at Elementary School when…"

_Flashback to the Kennedy Elementary School…_

_A large group of kids are gathered around the climbing frame where a seven year old Ice is dangling from one of the bars, trying to climb up. After being pushed from by Mikey, standing in front ice laughing meanly, when he is pushed sideways as a nine year old girl, shoves Mikey away, grabs him and leaves him dangling from the highpoint of the frame by his underwear. The girl then grabs Ice by the hand and pulls him back onto on one of the standing points inside the frame. Then she guides the slightly shivering Ice to the slide on the side of the frame and slide down with him. The kids cheer as the MKC Club runs to Ice checking if he's okay, while the back of group of girls glare at Ice._

_The nine year old girl shoo's the rest of the kids away "Kay, nothin' to see here anymore. Let's all get back to playin' and leave that guy danglin' at the end of the break, Aye?" as the girl points to Mikey. The kids nod and leave._

_"Hey, Dude. Ya a'ight?" the girl asks Ice._

_"Ye-ah, I'm- I'm fine, th-thanks," The still shaken Ice stutters try to keep his pride._

_"Yeah, Ya need sit down kid," The girl says "and ain't no point refushin' or I'm carin' ya over the shoulder."_

_The defeated Ice hangs his head and mutters "Lead the way." The girl lead him over to a few benches and sit next to Ice as the MKC gathers around Ice and the girl curious of this event._

_"Kay, so what happened back there?" the girl asks._

_"Well, that guy Mikey came to me earlier at lunch break and told me to stop seeing this girl I like and start to date my twin sister friend, like a good brother should when his sister is most popular girl in school and stop hanging around my friends," Ice told as he points his friends._

_"Pfftch, popularity ain't nothin' but a fat lie," The girl snorted "and ya shouldn't stop seein' your friends , ya sis ain't controls ya."_

_"That what I said to Mikey," Ice said "And that's when Mikey chased me around the school's yard until he cornered me in the frame. Oh and thanks for saving me."_

_"No prob, dude," the girl said "So ya twin sis is like to mini-girls you see in those chick flicks?"_

_"Yeah, that how you can describe her," Ice said "Why do you ask?"_

_"Well, I can predict that in High School, she and her followers will be put in their place," the girl chuckled "The name's Alexandra Ting by the way, Alex for short" as she introduced herself._

_"Ice Valmont," Ice introduced "And these are my friends The MKC," as he waves to his smiling friends. The rest of the breaks Alex and MKC talk about their interests when Alex gets called by the teachers to remove Mikey from the climbing frame._

_Flashback ends…._

"Wow," Cody breathed amazed as Drago and Ice released the girls from Hsi Wu "So, Alex why are you here at the Simon Magus high school?"

Alex gives the JTeens a knowing smirk as Ice figures it out.

"Alexandra Ting's back and here to stay," Ice happily exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: surprises often come in a small world**

"No way!" Colleen exclaimed "Alex, why didn't you gave us a call?"

"Wanted it to be a surprise," she chuckled "So Surprise."

"Well, it's certainly a nice surprise," Chrissie said "But how did convince your-"

"I tell you later, Aye?" Alex said holding up a hand to Chrissie "This day is 'bout fun, ain't, gettin' stuff back from the past. 'Sides I think we wastin' time to sign up"

"Yeah, let's dudes," Ice said as he, Chrissie and Colleen gave an understanding look, while they walked towards the sign up.

When the teens and Alex came at the sign up, they saw all their family members waiting for them along with Sara, Rose, Sophie and the Chan clan.

"Finally," Stacey commented with sarcasm while rolling her eyes as the teens along with a new boy walked closer.

"Stacey, be a dear for daddy and go sit there on the stands," Valmont ordered his daughter as he pointed to the tribune.

Stacey was about to protest as she saw the glare her dad gave her and angrily stomped over to the stands and sat down, while her girls walked with her.

"Colleen, what took you so long," Jordan said slightly worried about her.

"Sorry dude, mah fault," the boy in red and black gym clothes answered him.

"Oh, what did you do her then; kiss her and threatened not to tell her anyone if she would, you would do worse to her?" Jordan said getting slightly paranoid when he saw the 'boy' with Colleen.

"Whaa…" The 'boy' said before 'he' and the Teens started laughing out loud.

"Dad…haha…you think…haha…with…haha," Colleen laughed "Mom, Dad, it's Alex!" she exclaimed after getting over her laughing fit.

"So _you_ did something to…" Jordan started to threaten Alex when Katie started giggling along with the Teens and Alex "Katie, why are you laughing?!"

"Jordan, you understood Colleen wrong," Katie said "Alex, dear, could you please remove your cap?" she asked to Alex, who did as she asked and showed she was a girl and leaving a slightly stunned Jordan.

"Ladies and gentleman," Katie announced "Meet the infamous Alexandra Ting, The Rebel of San Francisco!" as Alex gave as small bow playing along.

"So your Alex," Valmont said "pleasure to meet you, my name is Christian Valmont" as he shook Alex's hand.

"Likewise," she said with her Australian accent.

"Alright, kiddies. We'll leave you alone while you sign up, we'll try to get Jordan out of his shock," Chrissie dad said as he and Christian lightly dragged Jordan away.

"Alexandra Ting, is it?" Sara said as Alex turned her attention towards her "I'm Sara Thompson and the girl sitting next to me is Rose Thompson my twin sister, nice to meet you." As she shook her hand.

"And I'm Sophie Reilly," Sophie said as she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet ya three, but it's Alex for short," Alex said with a playful grin.

She was about to say more when one of the teachers come towards the group "Sophie, could you help me with something?" to which Sophie nodded and followed.

"Thompson? Ya two related to Reina and Rita Thompson?" Alex asked to the twins.

"Yes, they're our older twins sisters," Rose answered.

"But how do you know them?" Sara asked to the Australian.

"Oh, I met them one day when.." Alex said.

_Flashback to the Kennedy Elementary School…_

_An eleven year old Alex is walked around on the playground from the building called Kennedy Middle school trying to figure out what to do when she hears a girl crying. She follows the sound when she sees a 7 grader sitting huddled up in ball from behind a few trash cans._

_"Oi, ya okay over there?" she asks to the girl._

_The crying girl looks up "Who are you? Are you trying make fun of me too?!" the girl cried clearly upset._

_"Sheesh, was just tryin' to help," Alex as she shrugged her shoulders "If ya ain't want my help fine, see ya," and walked away._

_"Wait! don't go!" the girl yelled to Alex._

_Alex turned around "Yeah?"_

_"I'm sorry, I yelled at you," The girl said "and I would like your help."_

_"No prob then? Let's talk somewhere then this place, the thrash smells awful!" Alex exclaimed as she pinched her noise shut and waved the air around her._

_"No, it's fine here," The girl mumbled as stared in front of her._

_"Yeah, right! And I'm the queen of England," Alex exclaimed with sarcasm as she crossed her arms. The girl still didn't stand up._

_"Do you trust me or not?"_

_"I trust nobody except my adopted sisters," the girl mumbled bluntly, no caring if it hurt Alex or not. Instead of saying anything, Alex walked over to the girl and pulled her up by the hand and dragged the girl with her._

_"Let me go," The girl said as she tried to get of Alex's vice-like grip. Alex kept walking till she found the place a bench with a big three and bushes surrounding it. And sat the girl on the bench._

_"So will ya now tell me, whatcha been cryin' 'bout?" Alex asked the girl. The girl sniffed a few times, before mumbling something and fiddled with her hands._

_"Sorry, bu' whatcha say?" Alex asked the girl, until she saw the darker shade of yellow on the girl's light yellow knee-height shorts. "Did, they pull a water prank on you or somethin'?"_

_The girl shook her head "No…" The girl muttered before going on "I wet myself, that's why they laughed at me and I ran away…"_

_"Oh…" Alex said "Bu' ain't wettin' ya pants only happen when ya 4 to 6 old?"_

_"I have a weak bladder problem, okay?!" the girl exclaimed._

_"A'ight, no need for yellin'," Alex said lightly massaging her ear "Now, let's find ya teacher, then we can solve this problem," pointing the dark yellow spot on the shorts._

_"I don't what if they see me," the girl said "but they already seen me, since you dragged all the way across the playground."_

_"Nope," Alex said with her famous smirk "I made sure of that, since I'm part ninja."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup, now whose ya class teacher?"_

_"Mrs. Hartman."_

_"Okay," Alex said holding out her hand "let's go find her, Aye?"_

_"Let's" the girl said and accepted the hand. For the next ten minutes the girls looked for Mrs. Hartman when they finally spotted her._

_"Mrs. Hartman!" both girls called to the teacher._

_"Alexandra, Yukie, what is the problem?" Mrs. Hartman asked until she saw Yukie's pants "Oh, Yukie, did it happen again, dear?" Yukie nodded._

_"Yes, Mrs. Hartman it happened again…"_

_"Then why didn't you come straight to me?" Mrs. Hartman asked._

_"Um," Yukie said, looking down at the ground._

_"To make a lon' story short; Yukie wet herself again, a few kids laughed at her, she ran towards the trashcans and hid there. 'Til I found her, talked to her for a while then we went lookin' for ya, Mrs. Hartman." Alex answered the teachers._

_"Okay, well. Let's get you changed then dear." Mrs. Hartman said as she let Yukie to the building, just in time as the bell ran a few minutes later._

_It was 15:00pm as Alex walked out of the school yard and waiting for her dad to pick her up. She walked to the pick-up place when she saw Yukie standing there also waiting. She got a message that her would be later so she talked to Yukie until she was picked up by sister and promised to stay in touch with Alex. 5 minutes later Alex's dad picked her up._

"an' that's the end of that story," Alex finishing the flashback, as she turned to a her listeners: the JTeens, the demons, the Chan Clan and the Thompson twins.

"Wow, That's an interesting story," Rose started to say.

"but do you know about the-" Sara finished until Alex interrupted her.

"Know 'bout it and the kingdom and it's lands, an' it's already handled with ya twin sisters. No harm was done," Alex answered the twins, as she drank for her water bottle.

"Okay then, can we sign you and your parent up then?" Sara asked.

"I gotta wait, he's ain't here yet." Alex said.

Then Xiua Wing in his human form was walking towards them.

"Young lady, don't you dare to do that again," Xiau Wing angrily said as he eyed the culprit.

"But daddy, I didn't started, Ice his twin sister-" Bai Tsa started to say until she was interrupted by her father.

"Not, you Bai Tsa," Xia Wing said to his daughter. This go the other thinking if Bai Tsa wasn't, the one who did something wrong then who was. The answer was given when _she _said…

"Sorry…Dad" Alex said leaving them all stunned.

"Wow, Surprises often come in a small world," Jade remarked.

_Okay, that was the long awaited chapter three, hope ya enjoyed and shocker at the end right?_

_Credit goes the StellaMagic, owners of JCA and D.J. Scales. All I own is Alex._

_The name Christian Valmont can be used, for those who wish to use it._

_And for those who know, What Alex used to make herself and Yukie unhearable and unnoticeable gets a preview of chapter four._

_-Alana-_


End file.
